Black and Red Roses
by Milli-chan
Summary: She can't remember her parents. But she finds her uncle, Kaien. The thought of being a vampire hunter always bothered her. What happens, when it turns out, that Cross Academy is full of vampires... What happens, when the past is slowly being remembered?
1. Prologue

**Full summary**

**Milli didn't remember her first 10 years. The only things she new was that she was a vampire hunter, because she was born in the "Destiny" clan. The other thing was that people told her that, vampires killed her parents. But Milli always belived in peace. So one day she finds her uncle, Cross Kaien. When he invites her to his school, Cross Academy Milli accepts. But what awaits her at Cross Academy? **

* * *

**Milli: Zero will you tell it?**

**Zero: NO!**

**Milli: Okay *sobs***

**Zero: Fine. Milli does not own vampire knight, but she owns her OC Milli.**

* * *

I remembered nothing of my first 10 years. I had no memories of the time and no family. I knew nothing about their death, but since I was born into the "Destiny" clan, people figured that it was the vampires who had killed them. Destiny was a vampire hunter family, so I was vampire hunter apprentice. I was trained by Toga Yagari-sensei, along with Zero and Kaito.

Zero was my childhood friend, but I haven't seen him since I was 12. He was also from a vampire hunter family, with the family name Kiryu. I had not seen Kaito for a long time. I beat I most likely never see him again. Ever since I became a vampire hunter, I had had strange dreams about vampires. It was always the same dream. I was 6 years again. I cried all alone, but then a vampire at my age came and wiped my tears away. Afterwards he showed me his friends and the light. When the dream was good, I woke up.

Since my dreams, I had decided not to kill vampires, but still, I was forced to kill the Level E vampire. It was those vampires who had been out of control. The problem was that back then Zero and I were very naive. Thanks to that Yagari-sensei lost his one eye. Since that day, I made various things that might help me avoid a fight, instead of going on missions.

When I was 14 years I tried to find more information about my parents. It was fortunate that I found out that I had an uncle, Cross Kaien. He invited to go to his school Cross Academy. So I stood here and waited for my uncle. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. When I opened my eyes, I saw my uncle, waving to me. I waved back and started walking in his direction.

"Welcome Milli-chan, I'm your uncle Cross Kaien."

My uncle had blond hair. He had a sort of cream-colored eyes. His hair was mostly tied in a ponytail. He had some glasses, but it made him look even more innocent.

"Cross? Is not the name of the legendary vampire hunter?"I asked.

I could see that Kaien sighed. "It is not a past I'm particularly proud of,"he said. "Actually, my dream to get humans and vampires to live together,"

"It ... It cannot be done" I said and sighed. "Because if it could had been no need for some people like us" I said.

"People like us?" He asked with a questioning glance.

I did not expect that it would go so fast to get my secret revealed.

"Ehh you see, I was a vampire apprentice in the past" I said and looked away.

"The past cannot be changed," he said and patted me on the head. "But the future can" he said and looked into the blue sky.

"Should we look to come home," he said with a laugh and a happy voice.

His mood changed really fast. I laughed a little to myself and followed the Kaien. The wind blew strongly, and I got goose bumps several times. Especially when we walked in the woods, it might be a little gloomy. I could see a house ahead. I sighed a sigh of relief.

"So here we are," Said he happy. I didn't get his mood swings. "Lets go inside," Kaien said, and I just nodded.

* * *

**Milli : So that was the first chapter. It's just like a prolouge, so don't jugde it now ;D**


	2. Chapter 1

**Milli: So here we are again. Are you all happy now??**

**Zero: Like they care -.-**

**Milli:Why are you always that mean :O?**

**Kaien: Yeah Zero, don't be mean to Milli.**

**Zero: Whatever. Milli does not own Vampire Knight, but she owns her OC Milli. **

* * *

We had finally arrived. I couldn't wait to get in. Kaien's house was not very far away from school. It didn't surprise me, because my uncle was headmaster of Cross Academy. I came into his house. The heat felt like a nice hug, after having been in the cold. His house was so cozy looking. When I was about to take a step, my stomach rumbled.

"Sorry, it's a little long time ago that I got something to eat" I said, scratching my head. This was embarrassing. Kaien just grinned.

"How about we get something to eat before you unpack?" Kaien asked. I just nodded and started walking when I remembered that I had no idea where the kitchen was.

"Where is the kitchen?" I asked.

Kaien laughed again, and showed me the road. When we reached the kitchen, we were hit by the smell of food. I saw a girl standing in the kitchen. She had short brown hair and brown eyes with a red tinge.

"Yuuki" Kaien said. "Does my lovely daughter made food for me?" Kaien asked with a star-gaze. Yuuki just scratched her neck and smiled. "Oh, I had completely forgotten. Milli, this is my adoptions daughter Yuuki "Kaien said."You see Yuuki, Milli-chan is my niece," Kaien continued.

"It's nice to meet you," Yuuki said with a smile and handed me her hand.

"It nice to meet you too" I said and took Yuuki's hand.

"I have another person who you have to meet," Kaien said. I could hear some steps. There was a boy in the kitchen. He had silver gray hair and long bangs. His eyes were lavender and his skin was pale. My pupils got small. I was in a total chock.

"And this is..." Kaien didn't get to say anymore before I interrupted him.

"Zero?" I screamed up. I did not grasp that it was him. It was a long time since I had seen him. His eyes were too rigid.

"Milli-chan?" He said.

"So you already know..."

"What are you doing here?" Zero and I said at the same time in the mouth of Kaien.

"Each Other" continued Kaien. Zero was a year older than me. But when I saw something that looked like a tattoo on his neck, I gasped.

"Since when have you become a criminal?" I asked accusingly, pointing at his throat. "You call this a crime" he asked indifferently. "After everything you've been through, you call this criminal," He said. "And what are you doing here?" Zero asked again.

I sat down on a chair. Zero did the same thing. "I'm your new classmate" I replied. "And what about you?" I asked.

"Nothing much" Zero muttered. But why was he here? Since when had he been here? When the food arrived at the table, I forgot all about my worries. I was too hungry to think. Over dinner, neither Zero nor I said a word. After dinner, Kaien showed me my room.

"The school begins tomorrow. I'll wake you up. But before you go to bed, select a few sets of clothes to stay here. You'll come again here on weekends or holidays, "Kaien said.

"Okay" I mumbled.

"And Milli" Kaien said. "My dream of vampires and humans to live together is not impossible. I'll show you tomorrow, "he said and left. I wondered about what that question meant all night.

* * *

**Another POW**

After Milli went to sleep, Kaien and Zero discussed something.

"How do you think she'll react?" Kaien asked.

"I don't know. She never had anything against "them" Zero said.

"But whatever, take care of Milli and keep her secret until she wants it otherwise." Kaien said.

"Why? So she can become a part of your plan about people and bloodsuckers can live together in peace? "Zero said angrily.

"I think she will like it."Kaien said. "But she former vampire hunter apprentice?" Zero said.

"That was not why she came here Zero. But just take care of her" Kaien said and went to bed. Zero also went to bed.

* * *

**Milli: So what do you think?**

**Zero: Review please -.-**

**Yuuki & Aidou: We like the next chapter 3**

**Zero: -.-**

**Kaien:We can't wait :D**

**Milli: By the way, i'm not a prof. In english, so please don't harsh to me ;D**


	3. Chapter 2

**Milli: So are you ready for the new chapter?**

**Yuuki: Yeah we are**

**Aidou: But why didn't you write the whole chapter here. I'm first comming in the 2 part... :O**

**Milli: But you're here now -.-'**

**Zero: Good job Milli...**

**Aidou: Shut up Zero... And Milli does not own VK **

* * *

I woke up by Kaien came into my room and humming.

"Good morning Milli, so it's up" he song went over to pull the curtains.

When the light hit my eyes, I turned around. Thanks to that comment yesterday evening, I couldn't fall asleep. When Kaien saw that it did not work, he pulled my blanket away. When I got up early, I could be really grumpy. I stood up and gave Kaien killer eyes.

"GET OUT!" I screamed and started to push him out.

"Wait Milli, your uniform is on the dresser", he managed to say before I slammed the door in his face.

I sighed and walked over to the dresser and took the uniforms on. I saw myself in the mirror. My hair was long and black. My eyes were brown. The uniforms consisted of a black jacket with a white blouse underneath and a red bow, a skirt and socks that went over my knees. The uniform was actually nice to me and pointed my curves. I just added my belt which had a pocket. In it there were all sorts of things in themselves.

I sighed again and went into the kitchen to the others. When I came into the kitchen, my uncle immediately ran over to me. He saw me. Suddenly he shouted "kawaii." I smiled.

"What two kawaii girls I have. Now we just need to make Zero a little kawaii "Kaien said happy.

Zero threw an apple, so it Kaien in the head. I could not do anything but laugh, and Yuuki sighed, as if it was something that used to happen. I went over at the dining table and took some bread in my mouth.

"Uncle, which is my class? I mumbled with food in my mouth.

"You must go in the same class as Zero and Yuuki, the day class" Kaien replied.

"Okay" I mumbled. When Yuuki had gone to the toilet, I asked Kaien "Does she know something about ... "them?"

Kaien nodded. "She knows everything about vampires, but she does not know that you also know it" Kaien replied.

I just nodded. I could feel that I was still tired.

"You uncle, could not you just have placed me in night class, I don't want to be up so early" I said tired and yawned.

Zero had just taken a sip of water, but when he heard my comment, he sprayed it out again. "No way," Zero said, and pounded his hands on the table.

"Why?" I asked, and looked over at my uncle.

"Ehh, you must have top marks for going to night class," he said, and straightened his glasses.

"I already H-A-V-E top marks" I said. When I was about to inquire more into it, Yuuki came from the bathroom.

"So, you got to go now" Kaien said, and changed topic. He pushed us all out. "Farewell, my cute little children" he said.

"I'm not your son," said Zero. Yuuki got me dragged forward.

"Come on you two, otherwise we'll be late," Yuuki said.

Zero and I continued the slow pace. Our aura was the same right now. It showed such a Let-Me-Be-In-Peace-Otherwise-Killer-I-you aura.

"If you are just as sinister as you are now, everyone will be afraid of you, just like Zero," Yuuki muttered.

When we reached the classroom, I found out that we were late.

"Kiryu, Cross. You're late again, "their teacher said."Should I give you detention again?" He asked.

If I didn't do anything, they would get detention because of me. I went forward.

"Excuse me, but it is not their fault. I'm the new student so they just helped me "I said and smiled.

My aura had changed to an angel-like aura. Yuuki looked like one who was losing his eyes.

"Oh, but what can you expect from the prefects at the school" the teacher murmured.

When I presented myself, all the pupils were staring at me.

"She is the Day-class's new hope" All the girls shouted.

"Eh" I mumbled.

"Well, Milli you must sit next to Zero, but do not worry you'll survive," the teacher said "or not" he continued very low.

Zero wasn't that bad. Was he?

* * *

**Aidou: where am i?**

**Milli: i wont tell, but please review ;D**

**Aidou: Review ;D**


	4. chapter 3

I didn't pay much attention to the clases. I was almost dying of boredom. So I took my headset in and turned on the music. Since it was only Zero who sat beside me I screwed up a bit. Thanks to my long black hair, nobody noticed. I came to think of the girls said, when they saw me.

"Hey Zero," I whispered very low.

"What?" Zero said.

"You know ... What did the day class girls meant with "The new hope of the day class?" I whispered back.

I could see his aura changed to an irritated one. Had he thought of a bad memory?

"They want you to score one of them from the night class" Zero said back.

It surprised me a little. Was the night class, not just the same as day class, but just at different times? Perhaps that was why the Zero was so angry this morning.

"What's so special about the night class?" I asked. Maybe it was a little too high cause the girls turned to me.

"Are you insane?" They asked in chorus.

"They're gods," One of the girls said.

"Especially Idol-Senpai" Another girl said

"No, clearly Wild-Senpai" someone shouted. "it doesn't matter, they are all gods,"

said a completely different girl. The girls had been entirely .... Girl-like. They sat there and screamed "Kyaa." I rolled my eyes.

"Gomen nasai, Zero," I said and sighed.

"It's time girls "one of the girls said, and the girls rushed out.

"Zero, it's time," Yuuki said and got such a band on her arm. They began to walk.

"What's that?" I asked.

"As prefects, we have special obligations. Right now, we must protect the night class."

Zero's irritated aura was returned. We were going over to the moon dorm. Yuuki was running, while Zero still went slow. In front of us there were a lot of girls. I was confused. The girls screamed and pushing.

"Are you doing this every day?" I asked Zero.

"Every **single** day" he said angrily.

Zero's aura was creepy now. Yuuki tried to keep the girls away. The door to the Moon dorm went up. A lot of people in white uniforms came out. I could easily recognize the smell. I ran over and hid myself behind a tree, as Cross Academy was located in a forest. I looked at the night class pupils. They were all more beautiful than ordinary people, and paler. Their uniforms were similar to ours, but only in white. My pupils were small. They were all.... Vampires.

The girls screamed, and would have torn the night class students, if it wasn't for Yuuki and Zero. I noticed them all. Some of them were indifferent. Others of them were like Zero. Irritated. But there was one of them who stood out. He flirted with all the girls,

"Do you want to die?" Zero said angrily.

I hid me, and slid down behind the three. Why were they here? Was this Kaiens peace between us and them. I took a deep breath and stood up. I had to pull myself together. The wind blew, and when I looked up I saw him. I didn't noticed him. He had messy hair, and ice blue eyes. He had pale skin and had a night class uniforms. It was him who had flirted with all the girls

"You must be new here. My name is Hanabusa Aidou. I am in night class " he said and came closer.

His voice was almost .... Hypnotic. His face came closer, and he was about to lift his hand. I looked him straight in his fantastic beautiful eyes. What was he doing? I could do something about it, but then my secret would be revealed. Suddenly, Zero had hold of his hand.

"It's probably not a good idea" Zero said strictly.

"She just had a leaf in her hair" Aidou said and removed it with the other hand.

"Why are you so boring, Zero?" Aidou asked. Zero released his hand. Aidou took my hand and kissed it.

"See you again princess" Aidou said, and went his way, to obtain the other night class students.

I stood there with red cheeks. I really loved my hair because it could cover everything. I

"They ... are they all vampires?" I asked

"Yes," said Zero. "But I didn't expect that you would find out so fast" he continued.

Cross Academy's secret. The night class consisted only of vampires. I took Zeros hand and started walking.

"Take me to Kaien" I said.

"And Zero, if this was the only problem, I would still prefer stand up later, whether it is with vampires" I said teasingly.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - Fun!

Our classes were over now, and it was dark outside

"Did you seriously think that you could hide it, uncle?" I asked.

"I would have recognized a vampire anywhere" I continued.

"It was not supposed to make you angry or anything, I just think it would be good for you to try something new," Kaien said

"I just wanted you to see a new side of vampires." Kaien said, and looked innocent.

"Do they know that I know their secret?" I asked.

I came to think of Aidou, and his words and especially the beautiful iceblue eyes. A faint redness came to my cheeks.

"No, they do not know about you, but if you ..." I interrupted him.

"That's fine. I will try to be together with them. "I said.

"With them do you mean "Him " Zero murmured low.

I gave him an elbow in the side, and my cheeks became red, so I went to the window, to hide my Kaien was wrong. Vampires and humans cannot match. They just can't! Especially not when I'm a vampire hunter. The image of Aidou came up again.

"I would like to see more of the world you dream of uncle. It would be nice to see that humans and vampires can live together "I said, and looked at the Kaien with a smile. He smiled back at me.

"So you can get a date with the Prince" Zero said with an ironic tone.

"Nani?" Kaien asked.

I went over to Zero and gave him yet another elbow in the side.

"Nothing" I said and started to laugh falsely. I looked at Zero again, and gave him the killer look.

"Well, I'll let your secret remain a secret" Kaien said. "But now follow the rules" Kaien said

"Yes, yes." I said, while I had my hand behind his back, where I crossed my fingers. He could seriously not expect me to follow the rules. It would be too boring. Someone opened the door, and I saw Yuuki.

"Zero. You know that we have responsibilities now, "she said, and pulled him out the door.

"Oh and goodnight Milli" Yuuki said, and closed the door behind her

"duties?" I asked, and turned me against Kaien. "Yuuki and Zero are actually the school's guardians, so they protect the night class' secret." Kaien said.

"Well, goodnight "I said and left. I got a devious smile. This could only be fun! 


	6. Chapter 5

**Milli: Hello everyone xD *blinks***

**Zero: Helle *-.-***

**Milli: Don't be so gloomy... *-***

**Zero: Do you know, that it's long time ago since you wrote this? *-.-***

**Milli: . GOMEN!**

**Aidou: Don't be mean Zero *smiles***

**Milli: *O/O* W-Who will do it?**

**Aidou: Me... Milli Does not own VK bur er OC Milli. Enjoy *blinks***

**

* * *

I went to my new room at Sun dooms. The room was only for me. It could not be better, since I had plans. I would like to sneak out! I began to unpack my things. It was dark now and I could hear some girls from the day class outside. It was Zero and Yuuki's job to handle them. I looked outside from the window. There was a little far down, but I liked heights. After all, I was a vampire hunter, so it was no problem for me. There was a tree just outside my window. This was too perfect for me. I jumped out the window and grabbed a branch, then I turned around and jumped down. I followed after the girls. This could indeed be fun. I could see that Yuuki had seen the girls, so I hurried away. I didn't know what to do now. Maybe I could just spy the night class. I got a a devious smile, but when I remembered Aidou, my cheeks turned slightly red again. I hit my head against the tree to forget it. Why did I think about him all the time? Maybe it was the fantastically beautiful eyes? Or the beautiful golden hair? No, now I did it again! I hit my head against the tree again. People would probably think I was crazy. The wind blew again. This was not so good. Vampires would probably respond to my smell. I had to hurry away, but it was too late. This was the last thing I needed. Aidou stood in front of me again.**

"What are you doing here? Students from day class should not be here. "He said.

"I saw some other day class girls sneak out, so I followed them." I said.

"It would have been too boring if I didn't." I said sugar sweet.

Aidou began to laugh. "It is dangerous to walk around alone here... What's your name? "Aidou Asked.

"M-Milli. "I replied.

"Milli. What a nice name "Aidou said, and came closer."Cute..."

I did not need a version of last time. The memories I had now was more than enough.

"Can you even get back to your room, Milli" Aidou said.

Now that I thought about it, it was completely dark. My sense of place was okay, but here in the darkness it was impossible to find back. Especially when I didn't know the school yet. I shook my head hopelessly. Aidou got a smile. He grabbed my hand.

"So let me help you get back to your room." He said.

My cheeks were red and my hand was burning where Aidou held it. Why me? I thought. It was a bit gloomy when I did not know the place yet. There was not really anything dangerous here, so I let go of Aidou's hand. I had not seen me around, so I didn't notice the mess that stuck out from the tree. The way things looked now, I would stumble and destroy my head. I closed my eyes tightly. I fell, but it was really warm and soft. Aidou began to laugh. When I opened my eyes again, I saw directly into his eyes. He had grabbed me. His face was really close. I began to blush. It was good that it was dark, because otherwise he would have seen my cheeks. I quickly pulled myself away.

"You let go of my hand, and then you fell," he said with a grin.

"It's too dark for me" I mumbled. He took my hand again.

"Do not let go this time," he said. I said nothing, but just went with him. We arrived at Sun dooms.

"I can find it form here" I said and let go of his hand

"Goodnight Milli" Aidou said.

"Good ... Have a good day at school" I said.

I just managed to think ,that after all he was in the night class.

"Hey Aidou" I mumbled low.

"What?" He asked,

"You won't tell anybody, will you?" I asked. He began to laugh.

'Let's just say that it is our little secret "he replied, and winked. I rolled my eyes. He turned around and began to move to the moon dorm. When he was gone, I noticed how empty my hand felt. I shook my head and hurried back to my room.

* * *

**Milli: So did you like this chapter? *^^***

**Aidou: Who didn't.. I was in it *big smile***

**Zero: Is that a reason? *-.-'***

**Aidou: Nani? *o.O***

**Kain: Calm down and review...**

**Aidou: Fine! **


	7. Chapter 6

**Milli: Hello people**

**Zero: Did you have to wake me up for this?**

**Milli: Yeah, why?**

**Zero: *Sighs***

**Milli: Well, enjoy x'D **

* * *

I slipped into my room. Fortunately, I was not detected. When I came into my room, I changed to my pajamas. It was a thigh length nightgown. I also had some shorts on since I was used to sneak out in nightwear. It was with Zero that we sneaked out, when we were over at Yagari-sensei. I smiled slightly at the memory, but I quickly lost my smile when I remembered that Kaito afterwards poured snail slime over me. The memory gave me the willies. I went over to my bed and hugged my giant teddy bear. Zero had won in for me. I let my thoughts wander, but then the picture of Aidou came again. My cheeks were slightly red. How could a vampire, make me blush? I sighed. Maybe I should just tell him my secret. But whether it was a good idea, or nor, I did not know. I could ask Zero tomorrow on how it goes with him. I turned around, ready to fall asleep, when Aidous face again surfaced. I did not get up this time. If I couldn't get him out of my head, he had to disappear by himself.

Next morning I stood too early up. I had a really weird dream with Aidou in it. I took my uniform on. Afterwards I did the usual, but when I saw myself in the mirror, my was cheeks still red. When I was finished, I looked at the clock. There was still an hour to school began. I jumped out the window like yesterday. I decided to check the Moon dooms, and see if I could find Yuuki and Zero. Although it was against the rules,. Uncle would certainly believe in my apology. When I arrived there were no prefects to see. But to my surprise, there were two days class girls. Since neither Yuuki nor Zero was here, I had enough to stop them.

"Hey, what are doing?" I asked, and looked at them.

"We just wanted some pictures of Idol-senpai" they said. I figured out that they thought Aidou.

"I'll give you pictures" I murmured.

"Nani?" They asked.

"Nothing. But return to your rooms now, and it's all forgotten "I said.

After so long, they destroyed everything and made me think of him again. They looked at each other and nodded.

"Forget it Milli-Chan" they said, and tried to run but I had hold of them before they could run.

"Why will not you let us go?" They asked.

"Because they have a secret" I said.

"Nani?" They asked with big eyes.

"Nothing, I believe it is against the rules" I replied, and released them.

"Well, we'll go now," they answered, and left.

I sighed and continued after Yuuki and Zero.

But one thing that Milli didn't notice was "Her." She had been following everything that had happened this morning. "Surely it cannot be that sheknow about us?" the girl asked herself. "No, we would know it" The nightclass student said to herself and, went to her room to get some sleep.

* * *

**Milli: So did you enjoy the story? **

**Aidou: Sure they did**

**Kaien: Hi there, i know that more people just read, and don't review, but we would like some more reviews**

**Aidou: Please~ *blinks***

**Zero: *-.-* Bye for now**

**Milli: *winks and smiles* Se you in the next chapter **


	8. Chapter 7

**Milli: So have you waited enough for the new chapter?**

**Zero: I don't care...**

**Milli¨: Really? Should i then make Aidou your boyfriend?**

**Zero: Please read and review!**

* * *

I finally found Yuuki. She had fallen asleep at one of the trees. I started to laugh a little, but as prefect you didn't get much sleep.

"Kaname-senpai" Yuuki muttered, and blushed slightly. I started to laugh a little while I blushed when I remembered that I might even looked like yesterday evening, because I was dreaming of Aidou.

"Yuuki, wake up" I said, and pulled her gently.

"Huh" Yuuki said, as she rubbed her eyes. "Oh, hey Milli, what happened?"

"You just fell asleep." I said. "You should sleep more, instead of watching over their secret" I said with a smile.

"You know ..." I hurried to put my hand on her mouth.

"Not so loud," I whispered.

"Since when?" She asked.

"Since forever, and you?" I asked.

"The same" Yuuki said with a smile. We both began to laugh.

"For the rest, who is Kaname?" I asked teasingly, while I lifted an eyebrow.

"Ehhh, it is the" leader "of the Moon dooms," Yuuki said. I could see that she blushed slightly.

"And what is he to you?" I asked interested. She looked around before she began to tell.

"Look, I do not remember anything about my past. So the first thing I remember was one night when it snowed. A Level-E vampire attacked me, but then Kaname came and rescued me." Yuuki. Said

"And ever since you had one relationship" I said. I started to blush slightly. Yuuki was just like me.

"And what do you blush over?" She asked. I quickly put my hand in front of her mouth again and looked around like she did.

"Shhhh.. They do not know that I know their secret "I said. "Because I may have bored me yesterday, I followed two days class girls. So you caught them and I hid myself away. "I said. Now I began to whisper. "Then I met Aidou, and he showed me the way back, but I tripped and he grabbed me," I replied, but before I could say more Yuuki interrupted me. Her eyes were irritated

"Why Aidou-Senpai?" She said annoyed. "But what happened?" She asked eagerly, and had big eyes.

"That was it" I replied, but my face said something else.

"Why do you blush then?" Yuuki said.

"I dreamed about possibly ..." But Yuuki interrupted me again.

"No, why him of all" Yuuki asked.

"I'm not exactly in love with him," I cried a little too high. I quickly pulled Yuuki behind a tree for safety's sake. Fortunately there was nobody around. Yuuki and I sighed a sigh of relief.

"What did you dream about?" We both said at once.

"You first."I said.

"Ehh ... You see ... We were just married" Yuuki said, but she said the last really low. I was dying with laughter. Yuuki blushed violently. I held my stomach, but I continued to laugh.

"It's nice in its own way." I said.

"What about your dream?" Yuuki said.

"Yes, but my dream it was indeed very good, like this world" I said while I tried to change the subject.

"Yes, you're right ... Hey," Yuuki said.

"I dreamed that we were on a romantic date" I mumbled.

Yuuki just smiled.

"It's nice."Yuuki said.

"No, it isn't. I was a vampire hunter apprentice, and Aidou is a vampire." I said very low "In addition, he is the biggest charmer I've ever seen" I said, and sighed. Yuuki sighed too.

"I do not know what to say."Yuuki said.

"It's okay ... Hey I'm still not in love or something. Do not think that I'm crying over him or something. It was just a little ... nothing happened! "I said.

"Okay." Yuuki said, but I could clearly hear that she did not believe me. I did not know why, but for some reason it went on my nerves, that she didn't believe me.

"Well come on Madam-I-Do-Not-Believe-You. We gotta go now, otherwise we'll come too late "I said a little offended.

"Okay, and sorry. I believe in you, " Yuuki said with a smile. I couldn't do otherwise than to trust her. Together we ran back to the class room.

* * *

**Milli: Did you like it?**

**Yuuki: Hmmm~**

**Milli: *Laughs***

**Aidou: Please review! **


	9. Chapter 8

**Milli: Gomen Gomen for slow update ~ Enjoy~**

* * *

Yuuki and I to made it in time. She had really liked him Kaname. It was a bit unfortunate that we did not see night class, something more. Especially because I would like to see everything with my own eyes. See the "peace" that Kaien is talking about. We had German now. Although I was actually really good in school, I was just dying of boredom. Suddenly I heard my name being called.

"And do you know the answer Miss Destiny?" Our German teacher said.

"Well, the answer is" hat " I said. The teacher stared at me.

"Destiny, the answer is .. right? "

I yawned again. Finally, it was playtime. The girls rushed over to me.

"So Milli-Chan, whom the boys do you like best?" They asked.

"Eh?"

"Yes of the boys." They said again.

"Ehh, I do not know" I said and smiled.

"What! I believe you have never heard of first impressions? "One of the girls asked. She sounded really snobbish. It took me actually a lot of nerves. I did not like people like her.

"Yes, I know first impressions, but you see I failed to see any of them thanks to your big head. Second, you can't just judge people because they are from the night class, or vice versa. And thirdly, if I had to choose, I choose Zero, because I know him, so if you want to excuse me, I'll go over to Zero, "I said, or I shouted it.

I was really angry right now. I could see that the girl who said it looked down. Zero looked at me and I just went after him. He saw my dark aura. When we had gone a little into the forest, without going too far away, I chose a tree. I looked at my anti-vampire weapons "Crystalis". Crystalis was a little big crystal. Although it had only one form, it could grow bigger and bigger, and in all sorts I wanted. Crystalis could break through the hardest thing. I got Crystalis to "Go" Now they have been to a lot of small crystals of 2-3 centimeters. The small crystals sat down at my shoes after my request. I made a move, so I only supported on my arms. I turned 360 degrees around, and the tree I had chosen was about to pass, because I had kicked it over. Crystalis gathered again, after my request. I took my Crystalis, which was approx. 10 inches high in its original form. I looked at it and kissed it.

"Thank Crystalis. Now I feel much better. "I said with a smile. Zero looked at me. I could see that he was a little surprised, and something which I could not read.

"You've just kicked over a tree because you were annoyed," said Zero. "Can't you see what the consequences are?"

"No I can't actually"

"How would you explain that a tree suddenly toppled?" He asked. I could see that his fuse was short.

"It's easy enough. I say just that the tree toppled "I said with a smile, and laid his head tilted. He

"You have more control over Crystalis now" he said.

"No matter how many times I say to myself that I won't use it, I still do" I said and sighed.

"I just can't throw Crystalis away" I said, and put it in place during my skirt where there was a tape on my legs.

"You put your Crystalis in the same place as Yuuki," Zero said. "And you can't get rid of Crystalis, and I can't with Bloody Rose. They are a part of us, "Zero said.

"It's the best place to store Crystalis. Nobody can see it there "I said. Bell rang again, and we had to go for classes, when we saw two night class students.

* * *

**Milli: So what do you think?**

**Zero: Annoying?**

**Milli: *-.-* Bye bye**

**Zero: Review faster, and we'll update more often**

**Milli: *:D***


	10. Chapter 9

**Milli: Hello Minna-San *^^***

**Zero: Oi~ Have you been on your date with Aidou already?**

**Milli: *O/O* WhatTheHellAreYouTalkingAbout?**

**Zero: Hmm~**

**Milli: *-/-* Baka, go to hell~ No dates for me! *.***

**Zero: I love you too~ Read~**

* * *

In front of me I saw the two night class students. The one was a boy with blond short hair. He had green eyes and a white uniform. The other was a girl with orange hair, which was set up in two pigtails. She had blue eyes and a white uniform. What were they doing here? They should be sleeping now? They were, after all vampires.

"What you doing here? This is the day class field. "Zero said.

"Yes, we know. Sorry Zero, but we just heard some strange noises, so we were told to check it out." The boy said innocently. I knew right away that, the sound he was talking about was when I kicked that tree.

"It's nothing. The tree just toppled "I said.

Zero just remained quiet. He would certainly not help me this time. I pointed over to the fallen tree.

"Hmm, if you say it, so I suppose it's true," he muttered.

"Although it would be strange if a tree just toppled" he continued. I really hoped that he would not ask us about it more. Zero was right. I shouldn't have kicked the tree over. Right now, I just wanted them to go.

"If that's it, shouldn't we be going" The girl asked. She looked pretty indifferent out.

"Oh, but wait for a second, you are not the new student Milli?" The boy asked.

"Yes" I replied, and gave him a smile.

"I'm Takuma Ichijo, and the girl beside me, Rima Touya." He said. He was truly human-like. Non-vampire.

"Well, see you soon Milli-Chan, Kiryu" Ichijo said, and went back. I sighed with relief.

"Why are you happy? Did you not notice that we are late?"

"Nani?" I asked. We should have history now. Now when I remembered it as the bell rang, just as Takuma and Rima came. I would get so much detention.

"Well, you see Zero, you should just go already" I said with a false smile.

"You want to skip class" Zero said.

"Shoot" I said. I gave him my puppy dog eyes. He said nothing, but went in the opposite direction of the classroom. I started to laugh a little. Finally, I should not die of boredom.

"You know that it will be noted." Zero said.

"If it does I'll just hack their computers and delete their files," I answered him with a devious smile.

I loved my laptop. It could simply everything. If I was about to dump I would either cheat, or delete their files, so there was nothing to worry about. We walked until we arrived at a barn. In the barn there were a lot of horses. I could see they were worried when we entered. What had horses against us? There was only one horse who was calm.

"Zero, what are all the horses doing here?" I asked.

"They are here to the day class when they should have gymnastics," said Zero. I looked at the quiet horse. It seemed to like Zero.

"Zero, is this your girlfriend?" I asked. I could see that he didn't like the joke , but it was just typical Zero.

"Her name is Lily "he said. I would like to get closer to the horse but Zero wouldn't let me.

"It is a very vild horse. It's probably not a good idea, "said Zero.

"Aidou was right, you're really boring" I muttered low. I sat down at the hay.

"Zero, what are you doing here?" I asked.

* * *

**Milli: See? No date~**

**Aidou: Is that a date with Zero? *O.O***

**Milli: ¤Not again¤ No!**

**Zero: Hmmm~ NO!**

**Milli: Please review if you want more *^^***

**Co: THE MORE REVIEWS, THE FASTER WE'LL UPDATE~**


	11. Chapter 10

**Milli: So here we go again *^^***

**Zero: Hmm..**

**Milli: Haha, well read the next chp. ^^**

* * *

It was the right time to ask about Zeros life. Zero looked at me.

"So you want to know," he asked. I just nodded.

"I came here 4 years ago. The reason for this was that my family was murdered by a pure blood "he said.

I stiffened. Poor Zero. It was almost impossible to believe when we went here at the school.

"How did the vampire hunter organization take it?" I asked.

"They have taken a position on it, but after my parents died, they could not find the vampire," Zero said, with hatred in his voice.

After some time in the barn, it was probably time to go again.

"I'd better go over toKaien, and explain the thing with the tree" I said with a wry smile. Zero did not answer, but I knew that he had heard me.

"Milli, don't ever forget that they are still monsters." Zero said. His gaze was serious

I ran until I had reached Kaiens office. When I arrived at Kaiens office, I could hear another voice. I knocked on the door and stuck my head in.

"Am I disturbing you?" I asked.

"No, come on in." a night-class student said. I entered the room. I looked at him. He had suffered long brown hair and maroon eyes.

"Hi Milli-Chan, this is Kaname Kuran, the leader of the moon dorm "Kaien Said.

"Nice to meet you Milli" Kaname said with a smile. I just smiled.

"Well, I must go now," Kaname said and went. Now that I remembered it, he was the one that Yuuki liked. I giggled a little.

"Well, what can I do for you Milli?" Kaien asked.

"Well, you see ... There is toppled a tree in the forest, the sun dorm area" I said. I told no lie; it just was not the whole truth.

"Yes, Takuma was over to tell me. It had obviously woken them, "Kaien said.

"Do you know more about it?" Kaien Asked. I sighed. "I might have come to kick the tree over, and truancy I skipped class together with Zero afterwards," I said, and scratched my head. Kaien just started to laugh.

"its okay, but I would never have figured out that you had so much power in you."Kaien Said

"But will you buy some things for me?"Kaien Asked.

"YES!" I almost screamed up.

If I had the opportunity to go to the town, I didn't care what I had to do. When I got the shopping list, I went on my way. I followed the instructions that Kaien had given me, and I was in town. Kaien wanted me to buy, some ingredients for his homemade food. The city was great. There were all sorts of shops. It was great to be here. Since I had bought all the stuff Kaien needed, I bought an ice cream. I love sweets, and also I would not return, to school. When I had finished my ice cream, I thought it was time to go back again. It got dark, so I took a shortcut. I walked and walked, but I didn't come closer to the academy. It was getting dark now. It was now I noticed that I was lost. I sighed. Now when I looked around, I was not in the city center more. I had reached a place with dilapidated houses. Here was darker and more sinister. All the people around me were gone. Beautiful! How should I get home now? I could hear noises behind me, so I started to run. The longer I ran, the darker it became. I had reached an impasse. When I turned around, there stood a man in front of me. His hair was so long that I could not see his face. His fingernails were long, and his aura was sinister. My senses reacted. The man before me was a level-E.

"Are you lost pretty?" He asked. The man in front of me was a real level-E. My pupils were small. It was 2 years since I last fought against a level-E. I had to stay in control.

"No thanks, I will find back by myself" I said sharply. The Level-E' came closer. I was considering taking Crystalis forward. Suddenly I could hear a familiar voice,

"I would stay away from her if I were you,"

What was he doing here?

* * *

Milli: Who is it? *w*

Rima: I don't know *stoneface*

Milli: *.w.* H-Hai... Review~ Please!


	12. Chapter 11

**Milli: So here we go again *^^'* And sorry for my lazyness to update *.***

**Zero: So now i know hwo the unknowen guy is...**

**Milli: read~~ *^^***

* * *

Aidou was also here in town, but since when? I let my hand slip down. There was no reason to take Crystalis up now. Together with Aidou there was also a red-haired boy. He had deep blue eyes. If I remember correctly, it was Senri Shiki, from the magazines, all the girls read.

"We can share," The Level E said.

I got really annoyed. People were not just food. Why were people seen only as food? I could see that Aidou became angry. What was it that made him so angry?

"But I must admit that it is a good scent," The Level E said. I could see that Aidou had linked his hands.

"I have already said that I could find my way home," I said acidic.

I had intended to go in front the level-E. It was just not quite as planned. He would attack me from the side, but Shiki stood beside me while Aidou had pulled me towards him, which meant that I lost all the things that I had bought. I could feel the heart beat getting faster and my cheeks became red again. Aidou got me and took my hand

"You take care of the rest Shiki" said Aidou quite cold.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see Shiki bite his finger. There was such a whip out of his blood. I did not get to see more before Aidou pulled me off. We kept on running. Now I looked around, I could see a second level-E. Was this city full of level-Es? Maybe that was why it was forbidden to go out. When we came into the woods again Aidou stopped.

"Are you okay Aidou-Senpai" I asked anxiously. I think that something went him on the nerves.

Suddenly Aidou pulled me into him, just like before were the level-e was about to attack me,

"What were you doing in town all alone?" He asked angrily. His grip on me was tight.

"I just had to buy some things for Kaien." I muttered. My cheeks were red.

"Why don't you stay away from what's dangerous? "He asked and pulled me away so he could see me in the eyes.

"I'm not a fragile little doll" I said Suddenly Aidou had pushed me up against a tree.

"Is it really so bad that people take care of you? Is it really so bad that I came for you today? I never said that you are a fragile doll, I ... "Aidou stopped the sentence there.

"... I just didn't want you to get hurt" he said.

I could see that his eyes were angry, but it was a little sad. His ice blue eyes had a reddish glow.

"Aidou" I mumbled. I had never been out to hurt him but I would just not be the weak little human girl. His head came closer. I could feel his breath against my neck. My cheeks were redder. Would Aidou surely bite me now? I wanted to take Crystalis forward but I could not bring myself to it. My heart pounded faster. I hoped so much that he could not hear it. Suddenly he withdrew. Was it just me or was the reddish glow was stronger?

"You know what, just forget it," said Aidou.

"You can get back by yourself." He said coldly. I saw Aidou go. What just happened?

Yuuki and Zero was safe guard now, and Aidou was probably gone back to his class. I just sat down and leaned against the tree. I stared into thin air. My cheeks burned. Aidou had been so close.

"Arhh" I shouted, and pulled my legs up so I could rest my head there

"Milli" I could hear Yuuki say. "Why are not you gone back yet? Kaien is worried, and Zero is about to rip him. "Yuuki said. I just sat there and with a stoneface.

"Milli-Chan?" Said Yuuki worried.

"Oh, sorry Yuuki. What is it? "I asked. Yuuki came closer.

"You look like someone who has a fever. We'd better hurry back, "said Yuuki with a smile.

I got up and followed her. I could not help but to think of Aidou. He had probably been mad at me now. I sighed, and continued to run.

After the night class' last class, they had gone back to their room. Akatsuki Kain sat and listened to his cousin's hopeless posturing.

"And the worst part was that I was so close to bite her," said Aidou and sighed. "So do you have a crush, Hanabusa?" Kain asked.

"Nani? That is not how it hangs together, Akatsuki. She can apparently cope with a level-E entirely herself. And do you listen Akatsuki? " Aidou said but before he let his cousin respond, he continued again

"She could at least have thanked me or something, " Aidou said offended.

"So the only reason you went and left her alone, is that you are offended?" Kain said.

"No. I ..." Aidou stopped and thought the matter over.

"Listen Hanabusa," Cain said completely uninterested.

"People don't know when you like them, but they definitely know when you don't" Kain Muttered.

"What do you mean?" He asked. Kain sighed.

"When you're insulted, you can give people a wrong impression,"Kain said. Aidou sighed.

"Maybe I'm a little offended, but if the level-E had stabbed .." said Aidou when he was interrupted by Kain.

"The teeth in her before you." Said Kain, with an indifferent voice, and ran his hand through her hair.

"Did you say something Akatsuki?" Said Aidou irritated.

"Well, if the Level-E had ... So I had ..." said Aidou with an angry voice, and created some ice, which would have hit Kain, if he had not melted it with her fire powers. "Relax now Hanabusa." Kain said , when he noticed his cousin's temper.

"Go lie down to sleep." Kain said, because he knew that it would be best for his cousin. The two cousins went to bed early, but Kain thought it was best for his cousin.

* * *

**Milli: review! *^^***

**Aidou: Aww~~ Idol-fans~~ KISU~~**

**Zero: *pushes Aidou away* *-* Go away vampire! **


	13. Chapter 12

Milli: sorry for being so lazy *=.=*

**Zoro: You're always lazy *smirks***

**Milli: I don't own Vampire Knight!**

**

* * *

**

It flashed again. My heart pounded hard. The panic had already hit me. The trees seemed so alive. Their shadows danced, and their branches were tearing my skin. The animals, seemed gloomy, and their eyes were either yellow or blood red. Tears rolled down my cheeks. It was so dark and I could not see where I ran along. I ran as fast as I could, but no matter how fast I ran it was still after me. I soon had no more air left.

Eventually I stumbled. I tried to stand up, but my leg was sprained, and it hurt all over my body. It came closer to me. There was no one else, and I knew it already, but still I couldn't help but to hope that someone would come and save me. It would just never happen. Because I would always remain alone in the dark. Even the prince from the good dreams was not here.

I had always known it, but I had just given myself permission to forget it. Terrified I turned. Tears kept coming up and I shook all over my body. Soon it was here. I hugged myself when I noticed something. It was my own blood, and it kept pouring out. There was no light left anymore. I could hear it clearly now. This time it had got hold of me. He began to laugh. He was glad that I was in great pain.

"do you realize it now? People have lied to you. Don't believe what they say. Although they save you, they'll just eat you later. I'm the only person who has been honest with you. "

He said with a grin.

"I can't wait to taste your blood," he said and came closer. It flashed again. I screamed into my pillow, and opened my eyes. I was scared, and my tremors got worse. I had obviously been crying in my dream. No it was not a dream but a nightmare. I had hugged my teddy bear hard against me. My tears rolled down on it. I gasped for breath. My hair was all wet with all my sweat. Suddenly I heard a knock on my door. I looked frightened at the door.

"Milli. It's me, Zero." Zero would probably soon go again. I could suddenly hear a strange sound. Zero had kicked the door handle, so it broke. He stepped inside.

"I thought so" he murmured, and sat down beside me. Zero took me to himself and stroked me until I calmed down.

"You're still afraid of lightning and thunder." Zero muttered. I pulled myself away and smiled.

"I just had a nightmare. It was nothing special "I said. Zero patted me on the head again.

"Kaien wanted something. So take a SHORT bath and hurry, " Zero said. I just rolled his eyes. I took my clothes and got ready for a bath.

"Hey Zero," I said.

"What?" He asked.

"Thank you for coming, but next time just be nice to open the door?" I asked. He gave me just a killer look, before he went outside. I went quickly to the bathroom, and then I dried my hair. When I finished, I went outside my room, where Zero was waiting for me.

"Next time make Yuuki wait for you," Zero said irritated. We headed over to Kaiens office. What would he have to do, so late in the evening? When we arrived, Kaien was just as cheerful as always.

"Zero, Milli it was good that you were able to come." Kaien said happy.

"Was there a choice?" the two of us murmured.

"Well, what do we have to do?" I asked my uncle. I got a bag from Kaien. There was some mangas for Ichijou

"You want us to deliver a bag for Ichijou?" I asked. I could see the angry aura grow over Zero.

"I won't do it," Zero said determined.

"Okay, then Milli will do it all alone." Kaien said. Zero said nothing, but just tore the bag out of Kaiens hand, and walked away. I quickly followed Zero

"He is so predictable when it comes Millis or Yuukis security," Kaien said when we were gone.

* * *

**Milli: ... So here you have it... My secret. The thing I fear the most *T_T***

**Zero: ... *hugs Milli* *-.-* Stay away vampires**

**Aidou and Co: Review or else Zero will kill us *-.-***


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 – Secrets

We headed over to the moon dorm. Zero seemed very angry.

"Why did you come with me if, you don't like them?" I asked.

"So you could be eaten? What do you think? "He asked. Zero hated vampires. After all, they killed his family. Zero was actually not that cold in the past. In fact he was quite the opposite. Kaito said that Zero would never become a vampire hunter. Zero was so caring in the past. He still is, if you know him as well as I do. I laughed a little to myself. Later I remember Aidou. It would be pretty awkward if I met him again. My cheeks were slightly red. I panicked.

"Eh, Zero you're probably right. Let us go back "I said innocently. Zero looked at me.

"Forget it. "Said Zero. I sighed. I had no clue what was "late" for vampires. Moreover, I hoped that I wouldn't see Aidou since he was about to bite me. He had probably been mad at me. The thought made me sad. I knocked softly on the door and a smiling Ichijo opened the door.

"Zero, Milli what you guys doing here?" He asked. I took the bag from Zero, and handed it to Ichijo.

"Ever heard of this?" I asked with a smile.

"Yay, my manga and comics have come." I just stared at him, and I could see that Zero was about to die. This really went Zero on the nerves. This was not the right time to die laughing, cause Zero would kill me if I did.

"Well, get in Milli-Chan" Ichijo said and pulled me in. Their dorm was real big. It was more castle-like. There were couches and fine furniture.

"Well, do you want some tea?" Ichijo said sweet.

"Well... If you want to... But Ichijo-Senpai, you really read comics? "I asked. Ichijo just scratched his head and replied,

"Yes it may sound corny, but I like it." I just laughed a little. Ichijo was really non-vampire-like.

"Well, sit just over by Rima and I'll come in a little while," Ichijo said, and went in to make some tea. I sat on the couch while Zero stayed away. It was a bit awkward to sit with Rima. I didn't really know what to say.

"You know our secret, don't you?" Rima said.

"Nani?" I asked innocently. How did she know? Moreover Kaien had not told anyone. I was getting a little panicky.

"I've figured it out. You protected our secret, when Zero and Yuuki couldn't do it. "

She replied. I looked down.

"How do you know?" Rima said. She looked like she took it nicely. I sighed.

"I was born into Destiny clan, and Kaien is my uncle" I told her.

"Why didn't Kaien tell us?" Rima said.

"He wanted that I got along well with everyone. You see I've never liked to be the vampire hunter, just to hunt. In my eyes only level-Es are monsters, "I replied.

"It's good to hear that," Ichijo said all of a sudden. I hadn't even noticed that Ichijo was behind me.

"So we can still remain friends" Ichijo replied, and got star in his eyes.

"Eh?" I asked.

"Even though I was a former vampire hunter?" I asked.

"Milli, I have not met so many like you and Kaien. Most people see us as dangerous horror characters, but for some reason, you and Kaien see our good sides. Therefore we'll remain friends, " Ichijo said.

"And no, we won't tell anything to the others" Rima said, with a smile hint of a smile. A tiny hint.

"Thanks" I said, and smiled. Zero decided to go and I was drinking my tea. I talked with Rima. She was a model, along with Shiki, and she loved pocky. I also had read some comics, along with Ichijo. They were actually very pleasant. My uncle had won. The vampires here couldn't possibly be some monsters. It was getting late, so I decided to go back to my room.

"Goodbye Milli-Chan. Come back soon," Ichiijo said before I went. I was really tired, so I went straight to bed after I switched to sleepwear.

* * *

Milli: Please review

Zero: or die *-.-*

Milli: *._.* Well... Just review.


	15. Chapter 14

**Milli: Well sorry for updating so slow. I'm really busy and lazy *=.=***

**Zero: LAZY**

**Milli: Okay, Okay I'm very lazy, dummy! *.***

**Rima: Read and review *.-.***

**

* * *

**I was too tired to wake up, and I was really late up, last night. It would probably be bad if I was late again.

"Milli" Yuuki yelled.

"Wake up" she screamed.

"Arhh, leave me alone." I muttered. Yuuki was as bad as Kaien. Eventually I got up and walked to class together with Yuuki. My headache just got worse. We just got there in time.

I sat down, but Zero was not here. Where would Zero go? It surprised me very much that Zero was not here. I couldn't care less the lessons. Zero was the only thing that filled my head right now. Actually there was not anything that filled my head, because I was so dizzy. Finally I rushed out of class. I was on my way over to Zero's room. When I was over by his room, there was not anyone who opened the door when I knocked. I started to get stressful. Zero was not the kind of person who got sick. Since he didn't opened the door, I opened it. Zero was not here. Where was he? Now I had both problems with Aidou and Zero. Great! I looked around. On his bed was a picture of Kaito, Zero, Yagari-sensei and me. It brought good memories. I didn't know that Zero still had that picture. Zero has always been my best friend, and although Kaito loved to tease Zero and me, he had his moments. Yagari-sensei was our coach. Zero and I had always respected him after the accident with his eye. I smiled a little for myself, but when I remembered why I was here, my smile disappeared.

I kept looking for mysterious things. I found a blood tablet on the floor. Why would Zero need a blood tablet? I picked it up. This was weird. Blood Tablets was designed for vampires. A blood tablet had the form of an ordinary small round tablet, which was white. There was some numbers and letters that told something about the blood type. You got them in a glass of water, and then it would dissolve into a red potion. I kept staring at the tablet in my hand.

"Zero ... What's going on?" I muttered low. I couldn't be more depressed than I was now. I took my hand on my forehead. My headache was getting worse. The other boys would probably soon become suspicious.

I went outside so I could get some fresh air. The breeze that hit me, felt nice. I reached a fountain, where I sat on the edge of it. For the first time I felt a little lonely. Here was none other than me and I was surrounded by woods. I got up, but I could feel how tired I actually was. It was probably just too little sleep. A figure appeared. My vision was blurry, so I couldn't quite recognizable the figure.

"Milli-Chan" the figure said. It seemed as though it tried to avoid me. It was all becoming very blurred.

"Ai ..." I wanted to call him, but everything was black. I could feel the energy vanish.

"Milli-chan!" Aidou yelled. I closed my eyes, and fainted.

"Aidou" I muttered low. I was grateful that my brain gave me this soft landing, though I knew that the grass couldn't possibly be so soft and warm.

* * *

**Milli: So did you like it? *^w^***

**Zero: Nope *smiles***

**Milli: *...***

**Zero: *sigh* Kidding. Well review and make Milli happy **

**Milli: *smiles* Jep!**


	16. Chapter 15

**Hello. Here you have a very late update. I love the fans that review, but if I don't get more reviews, I might give this story up. I have finished the danish version, but I wont translate it anymore if I don't get more reviews... Please people. Review when you read it, it mean A LOT TO ME.**

**Zero: You heard her**

**Milli: Yeah... So here we go!**

* * *

I wasn't completely awake, but I could hear some voices.

"She collapsed, when I wanted to walk away," Aidou said.

"And aren't you supposed to take care of the pupils form the day class?" Aidou asked him angrily. Zero was here… I was relieved.

"But you are bringing her in danger," Aidou said.

"Should you be the one to talk? You're the one who wants to suck her blood out?" Zero yelled. They wanted to discuss it, but someone interrupted them.

"Do you really want to discuss this in front of her?" someone said. I had heard this voice before. It was Kuran Kaname. He did sound calm. Kaname walked over to me.

"Are you okay?" he asked. My eyes were still closed.

"I'm fine," I said, even if my head really did hurt. I could feel his hand on my forehead and a warm feeling. My head didn't hurt any longer. I slowly opened my eyes and closed them again because of the sudden light in the room.

"Hanabusa, you can take care of the rest," he said and walked away. Zero walked over to me.

"Stay here for the rest of the day. Kaien fixed that for you," he said, before he left too. I stood up. When I tried to get out of the bed, I lost my balance. I would be falling now, if it wasn't for Aiodu catching me.

"Sorry," I mumbled.

"It's okay," he said.

"You don't need to be here. I'm just giving you more trouble," I told him. He released me again.

"I don't mind," he said and looked at me. "Everyone else here is just too boring," he smiled.

"And you're the first one, that didn't throw herself at me," he said, a bit flirty and moved closer to me. I just looked at him and smiled.

"And Milli… I'm not mad at you or something," he said and my smile turned bigger. I was happy right now.

"Aidou, do you know were Zero is?" I asked.

"He's somewhere… a place... you don't need to worry about him," he said. I just nodded.

When I was sleeping, I think I heard Aidou and Zero discus something, but I couldn't remember what they talked about.

"Well.. I'm going now. And shouldn't you be sleeping right now?" I asked him.

"I was searching for Kain when I saw you" he said. "And I couldn't just leave you right here," he said.

"Oh.. I'm sorry," I mumbled.

When I looked down, I realized that I was wearing something else.

"Aidou, what's this?" I asked him and blushed slightly.

"Oh, it's mine," he said like he didn't care.

"What?" I said with panic in my voice and blushed heavily.

"Hey, I didn't do anything. Rima did it!" he said before he sighed. I just smiled a little bit. It did smell like lavender.

"I'm going to take a shower," I said. I really needed one right now.

"Is that true, or are you just running away?" he asked. I rolled my eyes. I began to walk and he followed me.

"What?" I asked.

"It's my job to take care of you today. So I have to follow you."

"The whole day?" he just nodded and I sighed. Even when I don't have to go in school, I can't do what I want. But still I couldn't help but to smile.

* * *

**Milli: Are you happy now? Tell me about it :D**


	17. Chapter 16

**Hey... I'm sorry for the long wait. But I can't promise it won't be the last one u'**

* * *

I was forced being with Aidou for the whole day. Therefor I did not have the opportunity to talk with Zero. I wondered if he really was okay. Right now I was drying my hair. Right now I did everything to slow… Even for a human being. I hoped that Aidou would get bored and fall asleep. Even vampires needed their sleep. I smirked. If my plan worked, I would be alone and free the whole day!

I was wearing a yellow top and some shorts. My long hair was in a ponytail to the left side and I was wearing some gold heart shaped earrings.

I opened the door carefully and looked at Aidou. My plan worked! He was really sleeping. I was laughing mentally. I walked over to the window, and Aidou was still sleeping. He looked really cute in his sleep… I never thought that vampires could be… Cute. I shook my head and smiled. Silly Aidou. I almost felt bad for him.

I opened the window. It was really windy today. I got a little goose bump. I was about to jump when I felt to hands around be. I gasped, surprised.

"Aidou-Senpai?" I mumbled.

"I told you so~!" he sang

"Shoot…"

"Did you really think that you could run away from me?" he asked. My cheeks were burning.

"D-Didn't you sleep?"

"Yes I did, but you opened the window," he said, almost like he was joking.

"And…?"

"Let's just say, that a really delicious smell hit me," he said, before letting me go. "And… It was an order from Kaname-Sama, I there's no way I could let you run away," he said. I rolled my eyes, but suddenly I got an idea.

"Ne Aidou… you really have to follow me everywhere I go?" I asked.

"Yes… Why?" he asked, seeing my weird smirk.

"Then let's go," I said.

"Nani?"

"Yeah! Either way you are going to follow me, or you're going to stay right here," I said.

"You're not going anywhere," he said, clearly serious. I looked at him with my saddest look – the puppy eyes.

"Don't you dare give me that look," he said, warning me, but I just frowned.

"Okay, okay, just stop looking at me like that!" he cried and I smiled. I won! And now we were going to the town… This was going to be fun!

"Kaname-Sama is going to kill me!"

After a long walk, I stopped when I finally found an ice-cream shop. My eyes turned into small stars.

"Do you want some ice-cream?" he asked, almost laughing, when he saw my eyes. I nodded like a little girl and waited for my ice cream. And of course… He paid! He was really a goodhearted vampire. I never thought that he would like me this much. Right now I was just in my own little happy world. Aidou laughed.

"What?"

"You're really cute, eating ice-cream and looking all adorable," he said, knowing it would make me blush. But I was annoyed. I was never hot, nor cool, just cute… Cute, cute, cute… Even uncle called me cute! I sighed and continued to eat my ice cream. ¨

"Hey Mill," Aidou said, clearly trying to sound nice. But there was something bothering him. "We should turn around now."

His eyes were cold. I remembered the Level-E… Surely he did not forget that memory. I blushed when he took hold of my hand. I nodded and walked back with him.

"Aidou, you can let go of my hand now," I whispered.

"Does it bother you?" he said and stopped walking. Actually it did not bother me at all. Even if he was a vampire. I shook my head. He smiled.

"And you would fall if I let go of your hand," he smirked.

"And Mill," he said when we finally reached the woods of Cross Academy.

"Yeah?"

"If you even think about visiting the town again… You shouldn't go out there all alone," he said and looked at another direction. He could not look me in the eyes right now. I would not be in danger, but I could not tell him my secret. It would ruin everything. He sighed and lifted my chin. His lips were so close to mine.

"You are not listening, are you?"

He looked at me with those shining eyes. I could not describe the perfect blue color. It was magic. My heart raced in my chest. I pushed him away and blushed. What was he doing to me? I knew he heard my heart… His ears could hear everything! He laughed, but I really needed a break! He was not giving me an honest chance against him. I remembered Zero…

"Aidou… I need to do something. You can leave me now," I said. His eyes shined with mistrust.

"I won't run away anymore," I said, calming him down. He sighed.

"You know… I won't let you run away even if you tired, but fine then. I'll show you some trust. Kaname is clearly going to punish me anyway," he said, his hand going through the golden locks of his. I nodded and ran away form Aidou..

I really needed to check Zero. Something deep in my heart told me, that something was wrong…


End file.
